Young Again
by MarcoIsDead
Summary: Erwin Smith noticed something was up with Dot Pixis, and it was scaring not only him, but humanity. Please Dot, please... Don't try to be young again.


**A/N Attack in Titan does not belong to me unfortunately. Please read and review and all follow me if you like my writing!**

Dot Pixis stood on top of the wall overlooking the city. The wind gently caressed his shiny bald head and for some odd reason he felt young again. Because of this feeling, he tightened his belt one notch tighter. He tied his shoe laces only a bit looser and he took out his larger flask, which he filled with the cheapest whiskey he could find.

Commander Erwin noticed his unusual mood and wonder whether or not Pixis should be confronted. Smith was young himself, younger than what most people thought, he was in his early thirties, while Pixis was in his upper fifties. Erwin noticed this odd behavior when he saw Dot spending an unusual amount of time with a group of cadets. He shrugged it off, assuming that Dot just wanted to chat with his inferiors rather than boss them around. Erwin wished he thought that way, but he didn't want to make any unnecessary relationships. Erwin studied the way Dot spoke to the Cadets. Slang. A lot of improper slang. Erwin had never used those shortcuts before. If you were going to say something, why use another word to replace what you really meant? Why couldn't you just say what you wanted to say and be done with it? Besides, Dot was the commander of the garrison. A man of that rank should be using proper language, not silly child talk. The cadets had a laugh with this, never knowing Dot had a sense of humor. Many of them realized, Dot's personality was almost as ridiculous as his name.

Dot wore civilian clothes that night, which consisted of a bleach white thank top, khakis and his military boots. Age spots dotted his arms and back, but Dot didn't mind. He was young again. He didn't care about those pesky signs of old age. He didn't even mind that nobody ate their dinner because of the horrific skin on his body due to wrinkles, scars, and just too much sun. To him, these things brought character.

A few cadets went to the river for a dip. A set a stairs lead swimmers and fisherman alike to the water. Dot followed them secretly and discovered they were skinny dipping, the ultimate act of youth. He watched their smooth, youthful bodies splash and prancing in the sparkling moonlight. Dot wanted it all. He removed his clothes and stood at the top step. "Behold," he announced, in confidence. "I, Dot Pixis, will join you youthful cadets in your activity!" The four young men stared at the stark naked commander in shock. Dot waded into the water and enjoyed a pleasant evening, abandoned in the river.

But as Dot Pixis stood on top of the wall, overlooking the city below him, Erwin decided he was scaring too many people and at this point, Dot's position was on the line.

"Excuse me, Commander Pixis... Can I have a word?" Erwin asked.

The Commander of the Garrison smirked. "Oh Erwin, you are becoming old aren't you?"

"Well, as every second ticks by, we are getting older... We become older as the seconds go on."

"That is why, Smith, we should live while we're young."

"That is why I wanted to speak with you, I find quite unprofessional of you to be trying to affiliate yourself with the Cadets in the manner you are doing it now." Erwin crossed his arms and looked at Dot with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Erwin... I'm trying to bond with them-"

"By going...skinny dipping with them? You really went from socially awkward to pedophile in that situation. How did you want to bond with them?"

"Well..."

"Commander. Please. Stop trying to be young again, next thing you know, you'll be out drunk as a dog on top of a roof and then the Garrison won't have a commander."

"Alright, fine." Muttered Dot. He raised his hand and Erwin cocked his head in confusion.

"What's that?"

"High five."

"Dot."

"Come on! Good! Good, now up high! Now, down low..."

"I can't believe I'm playing your little game."

"Down low...TOO SLOW!"

"Get a grip."


End file.
